


Come Home With Me

by idelthoughts



Series: A Remarkable Resemblance [1]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idelthoughts/pseuds/idelthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry loved the chase, but the novelty of being pursued with such verve was flattering enough to appeal to his ego.  Now it was time to let James catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Home With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the prompt: Henry/James, "Come home with me."

James most likely thought he was being very subtle. Oh, to be fair, he was. A companionable arm around Henry’s shoulders as they talked, leaning close and chattering in his ear as they bantered back and forth, friendly back-slapping hugs and the fashionably European kiss on each cheek as both greeting and goodbye. 

All perfectly above-board, should Henry not reciprocate his interest. But Henry did, and had yet to make it clear, content to revel in James’ puppy-like affection.

Henry loved the chase, but the novelty of being pursued with such verve was flattering enough to appeal to his ego. He wasn’t above acknowledging that rather dubious fact, no matter what it said about his character. If a man had to live with himself as long as Henry had, he might as well be honest with himself. And attention—well, he thrived on it. Especially from one as pleasant and attractive as James.

He let James talk him into a night out, of manly adventures on the town, replete with blustering talk of wine, women, and song, and with an indulgent smile let himself be dragged out. 

But as the night wore on, it became less of the game, and he let himself enjoy James’ company for what it was. He liked the young man. He was sharp and witty, and had been the friend that Henry desperately needed in his return to New York. The change from nigh on a century in England had been a struggle, and James had taken it upon himself to naturalize his new pet Englishman to the American ways. It was a dismal failure, of course, Henry being set in his ways no matter how he tried to roll with the changes of the times, but both of them found amusement in the trying.

“Come on, Henry, loosen up,” was the constant refrain, and for James’ sake, for the sake of that boyish, devious grin, Henry tried. 

They stood at the edge of a dance floor, the two of them, deep in conversation and utterly uninterested in pursuing any of the ladies available for dancing, too wrapped up in their chatter to care. James had his arm slung around Henry, as he always seemed to do, his hand resting casually enough that no one could accuse him of purposefully resting his fingertips against the skin just above Henry’s collar.

It was distracting enough that by the end of a second dance they’d both ignored, several more drinks in than Henry had meant to be tonight, Henry was growing too aware of the flirtation. His impatience got the best of him, finally, and with a bit of mischief in his mind, he caught hold of James’ opposite shoulder and pulled him close, leaning to speak in his ear.

“Have we had enough of this yet?”

James pulled back a space to look at him in askance, his smile puzzled, still looking for the game in Henry’s words, but not understanding it.

“What are you talking about, Henry?”

“This, this little dance. I assure you I’m interested.”

James paused long enough that Henry wondered if he’d pull away from him, but he licked his lips and cleared his throat, striving for a false casual air that he’d had, but lost like evaporating mist in the heat of the previous few seconds.

“Well, then. Well, that’s—I see.”

Henry grinned, and then chuckled at James’ uncharacteristic tongue-tied shyness. He put a hand to the back of James’ head and pulled him close, speaking in his ear. 

“Come home with me.”

James made a choked noise, and when Henry released him to check his expression, he looked almost scandalized.

“Henry Morgan, you are a shameless dog of a man,” James huffed, and then he broke into a smile and started to laugh, bumping against Henry’s side. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Excellent. Then I suggest we do so now. I’m quite ready, if you are.”

“More than,” James said, and his smile change to something sweeter, more cautious, and infinitely more sincere. “Since we met.”

Henry felt as though he were seeing his friend anew. James pretended to be the open, carefree gadabout, but his true heart lay much deeper. Only now was Henry being given the chance to see it. 

Knowing the good man James was, he felt honoured to have been granted such trust. 

And then James stroked his fingers down the nape of Henry’s neck as he withdrew his hand, and Henry lost all such chivalrous thoughts, far more concerned with the ten minute walk he’d have to endure until they reached the privacy of his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost of a fic from the [Tumblr Drabble Series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3099611), but I wanted it to be a part of the Remarkable Resemblance series.


End file.
